


Love's Interlude

by wolfiefics



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, Alexander the Great (2003) RPF
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, macedonian sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion have a lover's interlude during a Persian winter.





	Love's Interlude

Hands moved and spines arched. Lips fused into a passionate kiss, tongues tangling and teasing. Skin tingled as skin drifted across skin, breath brushed fine hairs. Moans drifted softly on the air, citing further excitement in the lovers wrapped in warm furs and luxurious silks. Outside the harsh Persian winter roared fiercely, but inside the palace's kingly room, only love and passion reigned supreme.

Both had been busy for so long, cementing the complete take-over of the Persian empire. Hephaestion had been organizing and settling the army for a winter camp until it was clear to move so large a population. Alexander had been ensconced in his chambers and various offices, speaking with dignitaries, nobles, and officials, quickly becoming awed by the empire he had conquered and was now expected to maintain. Both men had been up to the momentous task set for themselves; now they gave themselves to the reward.

"I've waited so long for this," breathed Hephaestion, his breath blowing gently through Alexander's golden hair. Alexander turned his head, so that he could look into his lover's eyes. They were brown, not the common brown found so often among the people of Macedon, but a golden-brown, as if touched by the gods themselves, to make them not so common, much like the man to whom they belonged. Deep within the brown, gold flecks melted and merged, lightening the dark depths, causing the orbs to sparkle with mischeif or merriment. Now though, those eyes were darkened almost black with the passion of Eros, except for an almost supernatural light gleaming in the inky depths. It was an erotic sight that never ceased to seduce him when he was prince and now king.

"The reward is always well worth the wait," agreed Alexander, running his hands down Hephaestion's ribcage, causing the other man to arch and groan in pleasure. "It amazes me that your sensitive spots shift in some places and stay the same in others. Making love to you is never the same way twice." 

Hephaestion gave a laughing moan of delight and bent his head down to nibble lightly on Alexander's neck. The smaller man tipped his head back more to allow easier access, delighting in the velvety feel of Hephaestion's tongue tracing the sensitive areas. His breath caught and then released almost painfully. How could such passion, such desire sometimes be so exquisitely painful?

Their hands continued to drift over each other's body lazily. They were in no rush; they had all evening to themselves. Alexander made sure of it. He greedily watched Hephaestion through dinner with their fellow Companions. The taller man laughed and mildly flirted with everyone, as was Hephaestion's way. Hephaestion was always that way; easy going usually in nature and flirtatious without even realizing it. Once it made Alexander unreasonably jealous until he saw that Hephaestion could not help it and, indeed, did not know he did it. 

It was Hephaestion and Alexander would have him no other way.

Hephaestion would have chided Alexander if he'd known the man at his side was thinking so much of something other than the sensations of their bodies. His heart hammered so hard in his chest that Hephaestion was surprised that it did not beat right through the flesh. Despite what others said of Alexander and what Alexander himself may sometimes think, only at these moments did Hephaestion truly feel he touched the divine. There was something about Alexander's skin: the taste, the texture, the scent, that was truly divine. At no other time did Hephaestion feel it so strongly. Oh, others may say that Alexander had to be the son of a god, not a mere man like Philip, to do so much and be so larger than life, but Hephaestion knew the mortal that was Alexander so much better than anyone else. Except at times when Alexander lie in his arms, gasping with delight and desire.

Only then Alexander was a god, to be worshipped as Eros could never do.

"Do you love me?" Alexander's question was a breathless demand and Hephaestion answered by sealing his mouth over Alexander's and shifting his weight. Their limbs tangled in the furs and silks, the touches no longer soft caresses but more demanding, more insistent. Passion rose like a fire between them.

Hephaestion broke the kiss to take a breath, looking into Alexander's silvery-grey eyes. "Why do you ask stupid questions?" he chuckled raspily, arching his hips so that his manhood rubbed tantalizingly against Alexander's. The silvery eyes widened, almost went glazed at the sensation.

"Because I'm a fool?"

Hephaestion groaned and arched once more before delving down under the covers and out of sight. Alexander heard his lover's muffled reply. "If you're a fool, then what does that make me, my beautiful one?"

Alexander sighed, allowing his hands to tangle in the red-brown hair. He couldn't see the head it was attached too, really, not beneath the furs and silks, but he knew the color, the texture of that silky hair better than his own. He loved to run his fingers through it. A man's hair shouldn't be so fine, really, but Alexander would have traded it for nothing. It was perfection, like his Hephaestion.

Hephaestion's talented mouth and tongue suckled his nipples, laved over Alexander's belly, teased his belly button. The torment took Alexander to the brink of insanity just before moving to a different location, each time going lower and lower to its eventual destination, nested in golden curls only a few shades darker than the golden hair crowning Alexander's head. Alexander bucked his hips involuntarily as Hephaestion's mouth brushed his manhood, his tongue swiped playfully at his testicles.

"You tease!" accused Alexander and received only a muffled chuckle in reply. 

"I can't breath under here," Hephaestion emerged after several minutes of unmitigated torment of Alexander's senses. "Too many damned furs. The silks are nice, let's keep those." With an elegant swipe, the blankets scattered about the room and Hephaestion picked the silks from the pile. He cast his lover a downright wicked grin as he wrapped himself in them. "Ah, much better!"

"Hey! I'm freezing." Alexander glared playfully at Hephaestion, admiring the lean form of his lover wrapped in the rainbow fine fabrics.

Hephaestion struck a ridiculous pose and then stared meaningfully at Alexander's manhood, still erect and hard. "I think not too cold, though," he replied archly before leaping onto the bed and wrapping his silk-clad body around Alexander once more. Their mouths met yet again, tongues tangling and breath mingling greedily. "Mmm, I can never get enough of you. You taste of spring water and sunshine."

"Dreamer," scoffed Alexander dreamily.

"Definitely a romantic," Hephaestion agreed. He cocked his head to one side in an unconscious imitation of the man beneath him. "Now what was it I was doing before I started to lose air? Oh yes..." Alexander caught a brief glimpse of greedy eyes and a wicked grin from Hephaestion before he disappeared once more beneath the covers. This time there was no appetizer; Hephaestion went straight to the main course. 

Alexander emitted a loud moan of pleasure as Hephaestion's mouth closed over him, sucking gently, teeth scraping oh-so-lightly. "Yes, Hephaestion, please, Hephaestion, more...yes...MORE!" His hands tangled in auburn hair and silk and he pushed his hips upward, his body screaming for release. Hephaestion knew his lover's body too well, however, and brought him to the brink time and again, only to back off in teasing torture.

"ENOUGH!" Alexander jerked Hephaestion to him, fusing their mouths in a wild mating, teeth clicking harshly. "Now! I want you NOW!"

Hephaestion threw back his head and laughed. It was an arrogant, pleased sound, but Alexander didn't have the heart to rebuke him for it. Hephaestion had a right to it; only he knew how to completely take Alexander. And Alexander knew how to completely take Hephaestion. 

With a boldness that took his lover temporarily off-guard, Alexander grasped Hephaestion's manhood and toyed with it. The long member needed little teasing, already hard steel beneath satiny skin. "The unguent," panted Hephaestion. "I'll not cause you discomfort like I did last time."

"We were in a rush last time," Alexander reminded him, reaching for the phial all the same. He took the cork out and Hephaestion dipped two fingers into the smooth lotion. The faint scent of jasmine and a spice similar to clove filled the space around them, heightening their senses and awareness. Hephaestion gently rubbed the hole of Alexander's orifice, teasing lightly, kneading the muscles to a more relaxed state. Alexander took his share of the unguent and closed his hand around Hephaestion's member. They kissed languidly.

"Now?" breathed Hephaestion roughly.

"Now," confirmed Alexander and Hephaestion slid in, easy as anything. They always fit easy, as if they were made for each other. Hephaestion reflected it was probably the wrong way; Alexander should be sliding into him, but the one time they'd tried that, it had been a horrible experience for them both. This was right; this was perfection, ordained by Eros himself. 

Slowly Hephaestion moved, rotating his hips gently sometimes or just pushing in and out in a lazy rhythm that drove Alexander wild. Sure enough a few strokes and Alexander was clawing at his back, pulling him tighter to him. Their chest hairs brushed tantalizingly and Hephaestion felt his heartbeat speed up again. 

"Surely such feelings are wrong," gasped Hephaestion.

"Surely not," countered Alexander in one breath. "Now faster, if you don't mind."

Both laughed but Hephaestion obliged. The pace picked up, grew frantic. They clutched at each other, breathing turning into panting. Hephaestion could feel their passion build, could feel Alexander's muscles contract against him as his body prepared for sexual release. He felt his own need build to an almost painful height.

"Soon, oh soon, my love," Alexander's voice was almost like a sob. Hephaestion buried his face in his lover's neck, whispering his love, his devotion with every pant.

When he came, he was completely taken by surprise. "ALEXANDER!" Hephaestion felt the flood of his ejection crest within Alexander's body and felt Alexander's immediate response, splashing on their chests.

"Yes ... yes ... yes ... HEPHAESTION!" gasped Alexander as he continued to move in the last moments of release. Their bodies quivered once more before relaxing to bonelessness. Languidly they lay in each other's arms, unable to move.

"I'm too heavy," Hephaestion mumbled into Alexander's neck.

"Never. You are a burden I can bear without harship, I assure you," sighed Alexander, his hands drifting to rest on Hephaestion's lower back.

"I love you, my Alexander."

"And I you, my beloved Hephaestion."

**Author's Note:**

> Another one written in 2004 but not really posted until probably 2005-2006 to an Alexander group I belonged to. I wrote this while listening to Enya's "Waterfall". It just said lovemaking to me. It's supposed to be one of the most soothing songs in modernity too. Highly recommend. Again written originally under the penname Bagoas Alexandros.


End file.
